Kurama's day with Botan
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: Botan's having a bad andasks for the day off. full summary inside kuramaXbotan


KURAMA'S DAY WITH BOTAN

by: me, Rhonda

notes, don't own anything; just plot. thank you for the reviews for my other stories:)

Summary: Botan is having a bad day at work and asks for the day off. Then she goes to see her friends in the human world, but all of them are busy, except for Kurama!)

Spirit World

Botan was sitting down at her desk, after finishing delivering a hundred or so souls to the spirit world and needless to say she was worn out.

_' That's it. I'm going to ask for the rest of this day and probaly the next day as well.'_

Botan thought to herself as she pushed herself up out of her seat and went to her room to change out of her pink kimono and into her tight fiten jeans and a red tank top and her hair still in a pony tail and then she put on her black boots and went straight to Koenma's office.

In Koenma's office, he was busy stamping his papers when Botan came barging in,

" Koenma! I demand a break for the day and if possibly the next day as well. I'm tired of ferrying souls every day for the last 500 hundred years and deserve a break!" She shouted out, scaring her boss so bad that he hid under the desk and sucking her thumb.

" Koenma, answer me!" Botan shouted again

Koenma stopped sucking his thumb and got up from is desk and quickly said to Botan, before he got hurt from being hit in the head with her oar, " Sure Botan. I'll even give you a month off if that will help."

When Botan heard that, her temper went down fast and was replaced with joy and she hugged her boss so hard that he turned bluer than her hair and kept repeating ' thank you ' and let go and summoned her oar then ran out the door and toward Human world.

In the sky of Human World

Botan was flying threw the air trying to see which of her friends she could visit first, since it was summer vaction here.

_' Lets see, who could I visit first, Hiei's out of the question because he still dosen't like me. I know! I'll go see Yukina and Master Genkai.'_

And with that, Botan turned her oar in the direction of Genkai's Temple and flew towrds it.

It take Botan long before she got to the temple and disapointed to find no one there, but a note was left by Yukina saying that Kazuma should back home because sh Master Genkai ouldn't be back from the cave, where Touya, Jin, Rinku, Shissiwakamaru, Chu, and Suzuka were being trained for another tournment.

_' Ok. Lets see about Keiko. ' _Botan thought as she mounted her oar again and took off towards th city again.

As Botan got closer to where Keiko lived, she quickly chnged course again when she heard 'what' was going on in her friend's home.

_' Well I can svely Yusuke is also out of the question as well. Hopefully Shizuru ain't too busy.' _ Botan thought when she stirredher oar towards the Kuwbara home, but as she closer to their home, she could hear her friends arguing AGAIN and decided to just go for a walk around the city for moment.

As Botan was walking around the corner, she spoted another one of her friends homes and it was someone she couldn't believe she orgot about and that was her long time secret love, Kurama.

So Botan went into an alley and summoned up her oar and went to Kurama's window and was about to knock when she saw a human walking down the street.

_' Oh no! I can't turn to my spirit form. I hope Kurama won't be md if I come in unannouced. And for that matter, I hope the window is unlocked.' _Botan quickly thought as she opened the window, thanking Kami it wasn't locked and quickly went in, no sooner when she did, that the human look up and shake his head and continue on his way.

" That was a close one. " Botan whispered to herself as she turned around and come face to face with Kurama as turnd on his bedroom light and he ws surprised to see his long time secret love staring at him, well not at him, she was starring athis state of dress.

Because the only thing Kurama had on was his blue jeans with the button broken off and he had glass of ice tea in his had and was also bare foot.

" Um.. hi Kurama. " Botan said as she got over her shock from seeing him like this. _' Now I know what he does during summer vactions. Maybe I should sk for breaks every summer. ' _Botan though to herself as she tried to look away from her secret loves's chest.

" Uh. Hi Botan. How have you been? " Kurama sked her as sat down on his bed and pointing over at his desk chair for Botan to sit on.

Botan her in thanks and sat down facing Kurama, while trying not blush,and answered his question, 

" Miserible. I had to escort a hundred or more souls to Spirit World today and got fed up with it and charged into Koenm's offic demanding he give me a break from ferrying and I scared him so bad he hide under his desk and he gave me a full week off. "

Kurama looked at her surprise in his eyes. " He actually let his best ferry girl have a break? " He asked again, this time teasingly.

" Believe it or not yes he did. I mean I've been doing this job for the past 500 hundred years and told him that deserve a break."

" Why did you come here? "

" Well I wanted to see Yukinas first, but she went with Master Genkai to help train Chu and their little gang for another tournament, then I went to see Keiko; but she ws with Yusuke;if you catch my drift, then I went Shizuru; but her and Kuwabara ws fighting again. And before you ask, Hiei was out of the qeustion to began with because he still dosen't like me and I came because you were the only who wasn't really busy." Botan answered.

" I see. Well what would you like to do? " Kurama asked again as he drank some of tea.

" Well. I thought we could just hang out." Botan answered.

" Alright. Allow me to get some better clothes on and I'll meet you in the living room." Kurama said as Botan went towards the door.

" Oh forgive my manners, i your thristy there some tea in the fridge if you want any." Kurama said just Botan reached the door and nodded her to show she had heard him and outside the door and into the living room and waited for Kurama to come out of his room, which wasn't very long, he came out wearing black jeans and a red muscle shirt and his brown boots.

" Hey we match." Botan said suddenly, even thoughher jeans were a dark blue, you could easily mistake it for black.

Kurama looked at his out fit and back at Botan, " Yes I suppose we do, but our boots are different." Kurama said as he finished tying his boots and grabbing his keys and opened the door for Botan to go first.

They went to different places that day, like a small cafe and the park, got some ice cream and just having a good time and important happened the rest of night when they got back to his home, where he said it was ok for to stay until she had to return to Spirit World.

But as Kurama led her to guest room, He could wait any more and flat out told Botan how he felt.

" I love you Botan."

Botan on the other hand was so shocked at hearind thoseshe had waited so long to hear that the only thing she said was, " What. "

" I said I love you Botan." He repeated as he put his arms around her and kissed her on the lips, Botan was again shocked but this time she quckly got over it and kissed him back.

When they pulled a part Botan said, " I love as well Kurama." And kissed him again as she opened up the door and pulled him in. 

That night, the owner of the apartments couldn't getto sleep because of all the phone calls he ws getting about the noise that was going on and the yells the people were getting from an angry Fox demon turned human and an angry ferry girl to shut the hell up and deal with it and another shout saying,

" Like you people havn't done this before! " 

The End

Please review and again, thanks for the reviews for my other stories:)


End file.
